The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of spiked speedwell, botanically known as Veronica hybrid, and hereinafter also referred to by the cultivar name ‘Very Van Gogh’ or “the new plant”. The new plant selected as an individual seedling originally referenced as breeder code “K8-64-01B” was collected in the summer of 2008 by Kevin A. Hurd in the hybridizing greenhouses of a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA, as an uncontrolled open pollination of Veronica hybrid ‘Baby Doll’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,428. ‘Baby Doll’ is a hybrid cross of Veronica longifolia×Veronica spicata. The plant has been asexually propagated by basal shoot tip cuttings in the greenhouses at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., with subsequent asexually propagated plants found to be identical to the original selection with all the same traits as the original seedling.